Vulnerable
by Sin Of Tragedy
Summary: Thunder. Bright lights. Rain.It was the same in this world, as it was in the other'When Edward comes home after a night at the bar, he finds that loud noises isn't the only thing thunderstorms bring into his home. Based on Secondhand Serenade's Vulnerable
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:** I do not own FMA...

**Thanks To: **My Beta, Sin Of Regret, for checking this over.

**A/N:** This chapter is dedicated to Shiruwanasu, because her birthday was the other day -hearts-  
This fic is little one-shots that go along as a story, in a way. It's been raining a lot over here. I love the rain, but one thing I'm afraid of is thunder. I can't stand it, and the loud noise drives me insane. Therefore, I came up with this. (and Ouran High School Host Club helped me a little..XD)  
Also, the song is called Vulnerable, and it is by Secondhand Serenade (one of my new favorite bands!). Hehe, you'll be seeing more and more fics inspired by their music soon.

**Warnings**: Spoilers...For the movie...And I guess the end of the series, as well.

Review?**

* * *

**

**Vulnerable **

_"Share with me the blankets that your wrapped in,  
Because it's cold outside (cold outside) its cold outside.  
Share with me the secrets that you kept in,  
Because its cold inside (cold inside) its cold inside._

_And your slowly shaking finger tips,  
Show that your scared like me, so  
Let's pretend we're alone.  
And I know you may be scared,  
And I know we're unprepared,  
But I don't care._

_Tell me, tell me.  
What makes you think that you are invincible?  
I can see it in your eyes that you're so sure,  
Please don't tell me that I'm the only one that's vulnerable.  
Impossible..."_

Thunder. Bright lights. Rain.

It was the same in this world, as it was in the other.

The homunculus huffed angrily as he hopped from one roof to another, desperate to get out of the rain, and fast. His long, emerald hair was dripping wet, and stuck close to his perfect curves, even when he jumped to the next roof. His already-tight clothes melded with his body as the rain soaked the fabric. Violet eyes narrowed as he jumped off another roof, and landed on the one across from it.

No, Envy did not enjoy thunderstorms.

Overhead, a bright light flashed, causing him to pause in his hurried running. He waited for the loud sound of thunder to pass before he shivered, and let out a breath of air he did not know he was holding in. The shivering was not from the cold drops of water, but for the loud ringing sound he now had in his head.

He stood there a moment longer, eyes closed as he tried to block out the sound of another loud thunderstruck. After it passed, violet eyes opened slowly and stared at the building in front of him. It was not much, but it had a roof -- it would do, for now. With centuries of time for perfection, Envy easily opened a window on the second floor and climbed in.

The place was dark, and after walking around a bit, he found that it was empty of any living things. With a sigh of relief, he ran a gloved hand through his soaked emerald mane, squeezing the water out of it, and not caring if any got on the floor. This was not his house -- his place -- he would do whatever he pleased with it, and didn't give a damn what the owner would think. He wouldn't stay long, any way; just until the storm passed.

'_But for now_...' He thought, a sly smirk forming. '_I'll just use their stuff_...'

--

"Stupid guys...Making me stay longer at the bar...Forcing me to drink all of the drinks they bought me..." Edward grumbled as he fumbled with his apartment keys, his eye sight shaky from the drinks he had consumed. The short ex-alchemist was dripping wet, and the fact that his clothes were soaked did _not_ make the young man any happier.

Shivering from the cold, he could still hear the thunder outside. With a frown, he thought_, _'_It's really coming down tonight...I hope Al's okay in Augsburg_...'

Al -- the only person close enough to the young man to know all of his secrets -- was in Augsburg, attending school, and currently living with a friend of Ed's. The boy was never one to complain about the rain, but it would be bad if he had caught a cold.

Despite it being late in the night, Edward shouted at his door angrily, cursing himself in the progress for having so many keys -- he only used one, how did he get so many? Thunder struck again, and from the sound of it, it seemed close. The alchemist jumped in surprise, -- an effect of the drinks -- and dropped his keys. Growling in anger, he bent down to pick them up.

However, as he went to stand back up, the growling quickly silenced. There was a noise; somewhere. It wasn't thunder, because it sounded more like something was moving around, opening things here and there. Something -- or someone -- was inside his apartment.

Edward automatically tensed. '_A burglar?_'he questioned, ear pushed against the wood as he tried to listen.

Outside, thunder stuck loudly again. Almost right after, there was another noise from inside his home. It was a ruffling sound, almost as if whatever it was was pushing things aside, and knocking things down. The young man heard a door open and close soon after, and he pulled away from the door with a frown.

Had Alphonse brought home an animal and forgot to tell him? '_No...Al would've taken it with him, for sure..._' He raised his hand with the key in it, and put it in the keyhole on the knob. He found himself gulping loudly as the door slowly opened, creaking slightly.

None of the lights were on, and the noise silenced as the front door hit the wall with a light thud. With a deep intake of breath, Edward walked in slowly. '_This is silly..._'he thought as he passed the kitchen, which was seemingly untouched. '_There's no one here; the thunder has just gotten you spooked_.' he reassured himself, and added a light chuckle.

He continued on, checking every room that he passed -- none of which seemed to be tampered with, but there were some towels thrown around in the bathroom. After a few minutes, he had checked the entire house except his bedroom. Lightly biting his lower lip, he walked out of the bathroom, and noticed a small trail of water.

He raised his left eyebrow and bent down. Upon further inspection, he found that they were footprints, and that they started at the living room window. Edward's face held a calm expression as he stood back up and walked down the hallway, arriving in the living room.

The first thing he noticed was the open window.

The wind blew into the room wildly, flapping the curtains around as if they weighed nothing. Hastily, Edward closed it, stepping in a puddle of water in the progress. He frowned as he saw the same pair of footprints from before. Quietly, he followed them, and was surprised to find them leading to his room.

If anything, one would think that an intruder would try somewhere other than his bedroom; perhaps his small office, where he kept most of his important things locked away. All he had in his room was blankets, reading books, and a bed. Nothing in the room was valuable, so why even go in there?

As he reached his room, thunder struck once again, and the responsive noise was much louder as he had his handle on the doorknob. Edward slowly opened the door and clenched his free hand into a fist, ready to defend himself.

Confusion was written clearly on his tanned features as he was met with an empty room. The windows were still closed, and the only thing that was missing was his blankets. Cautiously, he walked into the middle of the room, picking up abandoned towels on his way. They were still wet, which meant that the intruder was still close by.

Running his tongue on the inside of his teeth, Edward began to search the room; checking under his bed and desk. The only place left to check was his closet. He stared at it for a moment as he rubbed the back of his neck with his flesh arm.

Hesitantly, he stood in front of the closet; an uneasy feeling arose in his stomach. However, he knew he had to do this, and quickly threw open the door.

Wide golden eyes met with violet ones just as large.

Gasps were let out, but neither moved.

Edward was the first to regain his calm. "Envy?" he questioned, astonished, and the Sin rolled his eyes.

"Thank you, Captain Obvious," the homunculus muttered from inside the dark of the small storage room. "Yes, it's me, you dimwit."

An eyebrow was raised as he noticed where his blankets went. The Sin, as he noticed, had wrapped himself in them, as well as put himself in his closet. "What are you doing here?"

"I would like to know the same for you."

"I live here. This is _my_ house," the other muttered.

It was Envy's turn to raise an eyebrow. "...It all makes sense now, with the poor choice in furniture and everything..."

"Avoiding the subject won't get us anywhere, Envy," Edward muttered. "I want to know how you're here, in Munich...I thought you were killed when Eckh-"

"That _whore_ didn't kill me," the homunculus hissed, bringing the covers closer around his body. "The only thing she did was return me to the Gate..."

"Then how did you get out?"

"..." Envy chose to ignore him, and shifted his weight inside of the small room. After a moment, violet eyes glanced up to see Edward still standing there, expecting an answer. Finally, he opened his mouth to say something, but was cut off by another, loud bang of thunder.

The homunculus panicked.

Suddenly, Edward found himself on the floor, the door to the closet slammed shut. He could hear the Sin cursing on the inside, and the golden boy slowly pushed himself up. How did he get on the floor? "Envy..?"

"Piss off!" came the hissing reply from inside the closet.

Frowning, Edward opened the door once again, and stepped inside. He was greeted by a pair of glowing, violet eyes glaring at him. However, he continued to sit there quietly.

"Did you not hear me, Fullmetal twirp? I said _piss off_." Envy sneered, and attempted to kick the human away and out of his spot. He became even angrier when Edward caught his foot and the teen remained silent. They continued like that for what seemed like forever; the homunculus death glaring at the ex-alchemist. It was almost like the old days.

_Almost_.

The dark room filled with light, signaling another loud bang. With a snarl, Envy pulled back his leg as Edward was distracted, and turned his back to him, just in time for the thunder to strike.

The eldest Elric listened closely afterwords, catching every curse the Sin threw, and watched how the homunculus shivered. He knew that Envy wasn't cold; knew the real reason why he was shivering. After all, he did it as a child, too. Quietly, he crawled over to him and wrapped his arms around Envy.

Immediately, the Sin tensed. "What are you doing?" he hissed, glancing at Edward out of the corner of his eyes. Annoyed, he tried to wiggle out of the ex-alchemist's arms, but it was no use. Ed was holding on tightly. "Let g-" Another bang interrupted him, and threw his words into a whimper as Envy fell back into the young man's hold. Head down, he gave up against trying to get out. There was no use; Edward would not let go. "...L-Let...g-go..."

"No," Edward said plainly, resting his head on the homunculus' shoulder as he pulled him between his legs. He couldn't see Envy's face, -- what reaction the Sin was giving to his sudden, warm action -- because the green mop of his was blocking Ed's view.

Envy let out a huff, which the other thought was supposed to be a mocking laugh. "_No_?" he repeated quietly, his head still down. "It wasn't a question. _Let go_..."

"No, I won't." His prosthetic hand raised, Edward pushed some of Envy's wet hair away from his face. The both of them remained quiet, and he felt the Sin shift under his touch. "You're scared of thunder, aren't you?"

"..." Envy bit his lower lip in frustration. He didn't want Ed -- his mortal enemy; his _half-brother_; the _perfect_ child -- knowing a weakness as stupid as being afraid of thunder. "No."

"Your fingers say other-wise." Golden eyes brightened with laughter as Envy pulled his hands out of sight. With a small smile, Edward reached around the Sin and took his hands in his own.

The Sin tensed again. '_What is he...What is he doing!?_'he thought, blushing lightly as he felt Edward's breath on his neck -- and how it reeked of alcohol, yet had a desirable smell. The warmness of it sent shivers down his spine, and the hair on his neck stand up. "L-Let go of my hands, you dip-shit."

"No," the other muttered quietly as he observed Envy's shaking hands. Thunder struck outside again, and he felt the Sin shift uncomfortably, -- heard the homunculus whimper quietly, even though it was obvious that he tried to keep it in -- but didn't attempt to get away. Letting go of the half-gloved hands, Edward unwrapped the covers off of Envy, and pulled them around the both of them. "I won't let go until the storm is over," he said, a smirk appearing as he once again rested his head on the Sin's shoulders, bringing them closer once again.

"...I...I _still_ h-hate you..."

Edward let out a chuckle and closed his eyes. "I know...But you've stopped shaking."

Envy was glad that the ex-alchemist could not see him blush as he pulled the covers they shared closer to his body. '_...Alcohol does wonders to you, doesn't it, O'chibi-san..?_' he thought, amethyst eyes staring down at the floor below them.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclamer: **Same old same old...Mocking of Elricest...(Ugh, I hate that paring..)

**Thanks To: **My readers, and the people who kept with my lazy butt for so long..

**A/N: **DUHN DUNH DUHH!! An update! -gasp- Yeah, I know what your thinking: "Took ya long enough!" I don't really have a good escuse for my long absence...Just, that I got Rock Band (FINALLY), played Assassin's Creed, have school, ect, ect. :

Reviews are welcome! And so are suggestions!

P.S.: this chapter doesn't have a song in the begining! -gaspy-

* * *

**Vulnerable**

**Chapter Two**

A week went by.

It was raining again today, and for some unknown reason, Envy found himself back at the elder Elric's house. Currently, they were both in the bedroom again; Envy with his back to the window, laying on the Elric's bed, and Edward at his desk, working on a paper.

All was quiet except for the rumbling of thunder in the background, and whenever Ed sighed in frustration and cumpled up a paper.

Many times, he would pause in his work and try to start a conversation with the Sin, but after several failed attempts, he gave up; the paper was due tomorrow, anyhow, and it was already getting late in the night.

After a half-hour of silence, Edward finally got up from his desk and left the room.

Envy, suddenly feeling intimidated by the empty room, got up a few minutes after and followed. He found the young man in the kitchen, cooking something on the stove. Violet eyes watched the dark water curiously as Edward took the small pot off the stove and poured whatever was in it into two mugs. One was handed to him, and he eyed the Elric.

Edward frowned at the homunculus's reaction, but took a ship of his own. "It's called hot chocolate," he mumbled, and gave a small smile. "...If I remember correctly, you do like chocolate, right?"

"Chocolate moose..," the other muttered back, hesitantly taking a sip of it. It was hot, but not too hot, and creamy. _'Must've added milk to mine..'_ he thought, remembering the other's lack of enjoyment to the pure-white drink. After another sip, Envy found that he enjoyed it, but he wasn't going to admit it.

With a quiet chuckle, Edward left the kitchen. He headed down the hall, and back to his room with his mug still in hand.

The Sin stood there a moment, staring after him with a scowl on his lips. Lazily, his gaze traveled across the small room used as the kitchen, and dinning room. There wasn't much: a small, wooden table with two chairs, a sink, and the usual cooking utilities. The kitchen, and much of the house, was built for two people.

Yet, before he arrived, Edward was living alone, and for some time, at that.

Thunder growled loudly at him through the walls, and Envy made his way back to the Elric's room. He closed the door slowly behind him. Without even looking at the human, the homunculus could tell he was smiling softy up at him. Resisting the urge to roll his eyes, Envy sat down on the bed. "Where is your brother?"

The question was simple, and his tone was not of the caring, but his voice was quiet.

The smile on the Elric's lips faded quickly. "Alphonse is at school...a city over..."

There was an awkward silence, and Envy shifted on the bed uncomfortably as he took another gulp of the warm coco. "...Does he visit?"

Edward shrugged from his spot at his desk, mixing the drink slowly with a spoon. "...On weekends, when he can...And whenever they get off for holiday vacation." Golden eyes shifted their view to the homunculus. "...On occasion, I do get lonely, if that is the direction you are heading in."

On occasion was not even half of it. Envy_ knew _that. Of all the years he knew the Elrics, stalked them in the shadows, there was never a moment in which they were truly separated. And that _look_ the older shot the younger from time to time. They love they had together was one the Sin had never seen before and knew that it was definitely not _healthy_. Envy wouldn't be surprised if they managed to have some Elric-mind-communication thing going on, or if they jerked off to each other when the other wasn't looking.

_'Yeah, they both seem like _that_ type.'_

Envy felt the corners of his mouth hitch into a smirk as he watched Edward get up to take their empty mugs away. '_Twerp probably cries himself to sleep, missing his cat-shitting brother_,' he thought, snickering quietly to himself.

"_Oh_ Nii-san_! Aah!--harder_!" Envy mocked out loud, cackling in the moment with evil laughter as he fell back onto Edward's bed. The laughter died suddenly, being replaced by a scowl as thunder shook the room.

Rain heavily pounded on the roof, and lightening brightened the room every few minutes, casting shadows over the dimly lit room. Envy lifted his hand in attempt to gasp something invisible in front of him, but failed. With a tried sigh, he examined his outstretched arm.

_'Still looks the same...'_ he thought to himself, and closed his eyes as he brought down his arm. The Sin only had a certain amount of time left, in which he would then begin to feel more; the coldness of the night air, he would bleed true blood, and worst of all, _emotions_.

Envy wanted to gag.

That was the _last_ thing he wanted. He would be able to stand the chilly air, but having emotions meant to feel pain mentally. To need the company of someone else. And with Edward being the only being that he knew in this world, he would get _attached_ to the bastard.

The door creaked open, signaling Edward's return, and Envy automatically rolled over, turning his back to the ex-alchemist. He felt the other's eyes on his back, but ignored him. If Ed had something to say to him, - maybe about what the Sin had been joking about earlier - he had a mouth.

Or maybe he came to kick the Sin out. After all, Envy was laying on Edward's bed, and using all of his junk, as well as eating his food whenever he wanted to. '_I'd like to see him _make_ me leave_.'

After a stretched silence, Edward moved quietly to his closet, where he took out a spare pillow and blankets. After closing the door, he looked back over at Envy, who he deemed to be sleeping.

"If you are still up, Envy, you are welcome to stay here tonight. I'll go sleep on the couch in the living room, so you can have my bed to sleep on," he said quietly, his voice whispered as he walked back over to the door. "Goodnight, Envy."

Envy opened his eyes seconds after Edward left the room, a scrawl on his pale lips. Pushing himself up, he stared at the door. The sound of the ex-alchemist's uneven footsteps grew fainter as he neared the living room, and Envy's cat-like eyes narrowed.

Who did Edward think he was? Was he really going to allow an enemy -- one that killed a potential father-figure, as well as said alchemist once before -- to sleep on his bed, while he sleeps in the other room, totally vulnerable? For all Ed knew, Envy could walk right out of this room, stop by the kitchen for a nice, beautiful knife, and kill the Elric once again.

Did Edward even care, for that matter? With the way he's been acting lately, Edward would probably be the one apologizing if Envy had killed him. And now that he had willingly taken the couch, he must've known that the Sin wouldn't be able to sleep knowing that Ed was resting on an - most likely - uncomfortable couch.

With a small grunt, he threw the covers off him and got out of bed.

--

"Letting the enemy sleep in your bed, in your house, while you offer to take the couch," Envy mumbled quietly as he towered over the sleeping Edward. Much to his displeasure, the fact that the human had taken sleep on the couch willingly had left the Sin feeling guilty, and he didn't like that one bit. "You've gotten soft, pipsqeak."

A thin eyebrow raised as the Elric mumbled something about 'not being short' in his sleep. Even in sleep, the young man was aware; Envy made a mental note of that.

Warily, he glanced behind him, down the hallway that lead to Edward's room, debating what he had planned to do. A roar of thunder shook the small department a beat later, as if to tell the Sin to hurry, and Envy rolled his eyes; both at himself, and at the rain that pounded the windows.

Silently, he reached over the sleeping Ed, and lifted him up bridal style, before making his way back to the Elric's room.


End file.
